Ancient Ways
by Fox's Rose
Summary: She saw it all before: The war, the greed, the pain, the loss. Everything. But now will her destiny take over? What the Godss and Goddess' had planned for her at her birth, will it be done? Or will the twist of Fate keep two longing souls from truly finding each other? Atem/OC **BEING EDITED/REWRITTEN AS 'ANCIENT WAYS AND ANCIENT MEMORIES**
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled that day so long ago. The day where everything wonderful and jovial came to a halt. From what I was told, my parents were in the temple of Amun, thanking the God for everything he done for my family. This was before I was born, about two months to be exact. One year prior, was the year, the Prince was born to the Royal Family. My family served the Royal Family as its secret protectors. We are born to a specific Family Member with the sole purpose of protecting them. My father was the protector of the current Pharaoh, Aknamkanon. Unfortunately, the day that I was brought into this world, was the day that everything changed...

_Two figures walked out into the cool desert night. One, a female, slim and young, dressed in white carried a bundle in her arms. Next to her, a man kept watch as they left the Temple of their God, Bes, the God of protection against evil. _

"_Akins, what will we do? You saw who our daughter is meant to protect." The woman whispered fearfully, holding the bundle closer to her. The man looked at his love, and stopped walking. He took her hand, brining her close to him, lightly pressing his lips to her forehead. "I want you and our child to run Jamila. I have to stay here and protect the Pharaoh." He whispered. _

_The woman turned her head, as to not show her love the tears that were threatening to fall. The child, as if knowing what was happening, started to cry, causing her parents to stiffen. "See, even she, just a babe knows that this means we will never see you again." She whispered the sadness evident in her voice now. Sighing, the man wrapped his arms around the woman and child, kissing both of their heads tenderly._

"_I know Jamila, I know. But I do not want our child to be raised in this life. It is far too dangerous for her." He whispered before looking around the outside of the temple. He wasn't sure if the Pharaoh would be coming after them or not, or if it was his brother, the High Priest, who wanted their heads. Faint footsteps could be heard, coming from the direction of the palace. From what he could tell, they were outnumbered, but with there only being two of them, it wasn't hard for it to happen. Turning back to his love, he told her to run, but she refused, telling him that she would never leave without him._

_The footsteps grew heavier, and louder with each step, and the man and woman tensed. The babe in their arms started crying softly, afraid of what was going to be happening. "Hush little one, everything will be alright." The mother whispered, and gently kissed her child's head. She knew what she must do and quickly ran towards the temple again, placing their daughter amongst the bushes to keep hidden before returning to her lover's side. With their hands intertwined, they waited for the Pharaoh's army to come to them._


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I let out a breath of air. I hadn't expected the Gods to show me what happened, or rather what didn't. I didn't know if my parents were alive still or not. All I knew was what the Gods and Goddess' have allowed me to see a glimpse of who my parents were. Bowing my head, I sent up my thanks to them, and lit the candle before me. After my prayers, I stood up and dusted my tanned skirt off before leaving the temple. I looked to the sky, and cringed slightly. I was late for my training, again.

Quickly I made my way down the temple steps and through the hustle and bustle of the towns market. Easily, I dodged everyone heading to the training area of the small town. I was found a day later of the vision I saw by an old woman named Neith. She took me out of Thebes, the home of the Pharaoh, and brought me back to her village, where she raised me, and taught me things, that only I seemed to understand about. Even now, twelve years later, Neith still kept an eye on me, like I was someone else. I had that feeling before, many times. Even the villagers, look at me like I was someone else. I knew I most likely looked a bit odd, with my black hair and natural blue and silver bangs as well as my emerald coloured eyes.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. This was no time to get distracted Odion was going to skin me this time for being late. I rounded the corner that lead to the training grounds, and barely missed a boy as I rushed passed him. I didn't give him much thought as I prayed to Isis to protect me from Odion's wrath. But for some reason, I had a feeling that my curiosity will later show up, if I remembered him.

"Sanura." A strict voice stated, causing me to flinch slightly. "I'm sorry Odion, but the Gods and Goddess' wanted to speak with me." I said, whining a little as the man came towards me. The look on his face was one that said he didn't believe me, not that this wasn't new or anything. I sighed, and hung my head a bit, the wind from the dessert whipped my mid back hair around. Odion now stood in front of me and placed a hand on top of my head and sighed. "Let us just get this done. The last time I scolded you for being late, Neith scolded me." He said with a heartfelt laugh. I smiled up at Odion, seeing him smile back at me, and the two of us laughed.

We walked back to the training section, getting back to the task at hand. For the rest of the day I trained with Odion, as I did every day, learning the secret arts of magic and summoning monsters to this realm. Currently, by favourite summon was a beast that I called Sacred Crane. The beautiful bird came to me one night as I was asleep about two years ago. At the time, I couldn't summon anything other than a puff of smoke called a Cloudian Smoke Ball, as Odion called it.

"Good, you're actually improving." He said with a chuckle. Beside me, Sacred Crane stood tall and proud. Her long thin brown legs supported her white frame. Navy blue feathers sported around her neck and some of her face, as well as the tips of the lower part of her wings. Red hair streamed from her head and under her back tail, flowing behind her, and glittered like a ruby in the sun. A golden band dangled from her right leg and a gold necklace around her neck. I looked over at Sacred Crane and stroked her neck sweetly while she nuzzled her head into my neck lightly. "Thank you Sacred Crane." I whispered as she disappeared back to her realm, after letting out a soft cry to us.

I turned back to Odion who had been watching us, and nodded approvingly before walking over to me. "You're doing well Sanura." He said placing a hand on top of my head. "Now, tomorrow we'll work on some physical training." He said, starting to walk me back home, where I knew Neith was waiting. I mentally sighed a little. Every day was the same thing over, and over. I would wake up to do my chores before Ra rose, then I would go to the Temples to make my prayers, and if the Gods and Goddess' will it, they would show me a vision of the past, not enough to answer any questions, but enough to satisfy my curiosity.

Once we came to Neith's home, we were greeted by the greying haired woman, who ushered me inside so that I may start supper. I did as she asked, and noticed that she took Odion into a different room to talk. I was curious, as I always was, but thought better than to intrude in their talking. I had been taught better than to sneak around and listen into conversations. I walked into the next room over, and started preparing what little we had. Once they were done talking, we all ate together before I excused myself, leaving the hut and heading outside.

I always practiced more after eating and before I went to sleep. I walked out of the small village to a nearby oasis. Letting out a sigh, I closed my eyes and spread out my arms, concentrating. I never told Odion or Neith that I practiced without their help. I found that if I practiced alone, I could concentrate better and get more done. So far, I could summon two medium powered monsters at a time, and one powerful on if I concentrated hard. It was when I summoned Sacred Crane for the first time, that I decided to practice on my own, slowly showing my progression to Odion and Neith during my training.

Call my paranoid or something, but I had a feeling that the two of them knew something about me that I didn't, something that involved my future as well as my parents. The main monsters that I have been able to summon are what I called the Grave-Keepers. My preference for them is the Assailant, human like monster that was dressed in all black. I figured that in a few years, I would start to dress like him, but not fully, I felt connected to him somehow, like he was my protector. My other main monsters were The Dark Scorpion's, my main summon from them was Meanae the Thorn. When I have both her and Assailant out, I felt almost content with life. Meanae, despite being very tough looking, she was quite sweet. I felt that combining the two of their styles, I would be able to create my own, giving me more confidence in my summoning.

The night would be long, but it would be worth it in the end, and I happily accepted that fact. I had always wanted to summon a dragon, but I never seemed to have enough energy for it. All night I trained, only being able to summon a Masked Dragon. Not the strongest, but for that night, it was progress. I headed back to the hut and slipped inside to my bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the hay.

"_How is the progress going Odion?" Neith said, pacing slightly in the room. Orion was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, thinking of how to answer the question. "She is improving greatly, and those who she summon, obey her and trust her. But she has only been able to summon the Sacred Crane." The man said, choosing his words carefully, knowing the older woman was fussy about her students. Grunting, Neith stopped pacing for a bit, seemingly in deep thought. "This is not good. She needs to be able to summon high levelled monsters before she reaches the coming of age." The older woman thought, a frown on her face. "She is still doing far better than her father did at her age. I remember that he still couldn't summon anything stronger than a Kuriboh." Odion reminded her._

_Once again Neith snorted, and started pacing once more. "Even so, she will need to be able to summon the Twin-Headed Beast before the Pharaoh dies of his illness. From what I've heard, he doesn't have many more years to live." Odion nodded his head, understanding where she was coming from. It was the protectors law that one must be prepared battle when their master was in danger. "The Prince is currently learning how to summon as well, am I correct?" the man asked, a frown forming on his face._

"_Yes, he is. The Pharaoh decided that it would be best if his son learned our ways, even though he is well aware that his son has a protector." Neith said, sighing right after. When she heard that the young Prince was learning the arts of the Shadows, she made sure to step up Sanura's training. They were silent for a long moment both lost in their thoughts. "When is she going to the Palace?" Odion asked after several minutes of silence. A frown placed on his face. He didn't want Sanura to leave the village, in his mind she was too young to be guarding anyone, especially the Pharaoh's son. _

"_She will be gone the year before she is of age. It was what was agreed when the Pharaoh found that we took her in." Neith snapped, her patients having grown thin with the tension in the air._


	3. Chapter 3

My mind had been going over the facts all day. I had skipped training with Odion and went to the oasis to think. It was mid day now, and I had been there since I finished my prayers. The Gods and Goddess' didn't show me anything that day and I felt like I deserved a break from all the training I have been doing on and off the training field. Pulling my legs up to my chest, I laid my head on my knees and watched as the wind made ripples in the water, and how the all the plants moved gently in the gentle breeze. Closing my eyes slightly I felt the wind begin to play with my hair, causing a small smile to creep onto my lips. I'm not sure how long I was sitting there for, but I only raised my head when I heard footsteps coming towards the oasis.

I turned my head and was surprised to see a boy there, he looked to be about a year or so older than me with dark hair and red and gold bangs. What got me though, were his deep purple eyes, which were staring at me in surprise. I soon scrambled onto my feet, and slowly backed away. I wouldn't release the gaze lock we had until I was far away. I had been told to always be cautious around strangers, to never trust them with anything.

"Wait." The male said causing me to tense up. "I didn't mean to startle you." He said in a soft tone of voice. I didn't reply to him and continued to back away. He didn't pursue me, and I ran away, knowing that those eyes of his would haunt me always. I closed my eyes as I ran, shaking my head trying to calm down my heart. I soon stopped once I reached the stables and leaned against one of the stalls, letting out a sigh. I wasn't use to being around anyone except for Odion and Neith. The other villagers didn't give me a second look, so I was pretty much invisible, just the way I liked it for some reason.

I let out a sigh and soon felt something nudge my head, neighing lightly. I chuckled softly and looked up, seeing a beautiful mare. She was pure white, standing at about fifteen hands. She had beautiful black eyes and from what I could tell was quite healthy. I stroked her nose gently before stroking her cheek. "Hey there." I whispered, and heard her snort at me and nudge my cheek again. I smiled softly and stroked her nose once more before placing my cheek against her own. I felt at peace here, more so than anywhere else. I loved the stables, and an idea popped into my head. I was going to sneak out and run away from this place. I could easily train myself in the summons with the help of my two summons. I smiled at this and nodded.

"I hope you'll work with me." I whispered to the horse, who then neighed at me happily. "Good, I'll be back tonight." I said and kissed her nose gently, unaware of two eyes watching me. I left the stables once it got dark and made my way home. I didn't see anyone come into the stables luckily because I was making plans with the mare, whose name was Amina. Once I got home, I could hear Neith and Odion talking in the other room. I ignored them though, I figured that they were probably talking about me, and why I had disappeared that day. I walked to my room and started packing a few clothes to take with me.

'I'll learn how to fend for myself and learn how properly summon monsters to protect those I'm meant to.' I thought and smiled a bit. I stuffed the bag under my mattress, so it was hidden from site. I then changed into my night clothes and went to bed, wanting to get some sleep before I left. I didn't sleep well though, I was nervous, it always seemed that Neith or Odion would come into my room and catch me in the act of leaving. But they never did enter my room, they just went to their respected room and went to bed. I don't know how long I waited, but when I got up, I was sure that they were asleep. I grabbed my bag and snuck out of the house.

I got a few feet away before looking back at the only home I knew. 'Goodbye Neith, Odion, you both have been good to me.' I thought and headed towards the stables. Before I got to them, I noticed someone standing in the shadows, watching me with great interest. I stopped walking, facing the figure, hoping and praying hard it wasn't Odion or Neith. If it was, I knew I was done for.

"Come out..." I told them. To say that I wasn't nervous would have been a lie, and it was something that I hoped I would learn to control during my journey. The figure did just that, and I was surprised to see the boy from that afternoon. The surprise must have been readable on my face, because he started chuckling.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked him, trying to regain my composure. The male with the purple eyes stared at me amused, taking his time answering me. I took that time to get a better look at him. For the age he was at, he was taken care of better than the ones I've seen around the village. He didn't even fit into the village setting anyway.

"I was taking a walk, when I saw you." He said, and smiled at me, he must be relieved that I wasn't running away like I had earlier that afternoon. "It's not safe to be by yourself, unless you know the village." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. "That may be." He replied, "But the Gods always protect the ones they favour." He said, causing me to roll my eyes.

"The God's protect all, not just those in their favour. Before you go spouting words like that, learn your Gods and Goddess'." I told him and turned my back on him, going to the stables once more. This apparently made him annoyed because he walked over to me and pulled on my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. Before he could speak I beat it to him, not amused by his actions.

"I don't care what you have to say. If you don't respect that the Gods and the Goddess' protect everyone, then you're not worth my time. You should learn to grow humble not stuck up." I spat and turned around once more. He didn't stop me this time and just watched me go, a surprised look plastered on his face.

I mentally fumed as I went to the stables, never before have I faced such a disrespectful person such as him. 'If he doesn't learn his manners, then there is no hope for him at all.' I thought and let out a sigh, shaking my head a bit. I needed to calm down, and focus on what I was doing.

I knew there was more for me outside this village, and I wanted to find out for myself. I wrapped my sand coloured cloak around me, leaving the hood down and walked into the stable, going to Amina's stall where I got her ready for the trip. Once we were out of the stable and I looked at the mare, stroking her cheek gently.

"Are you sure you want to leave your home?" I asked her softly. Amina neighed softly and nudged my cheek, telling me that she was going to come with me. "Thank you, that means a lot to me." I whispered. I soon mounted her and we rode out of the village and into the desert. I knew that we wouldn't see our home for a long time. "Come on girl, let's see where the wind will take us." I said, not looking back at the village once in fear that I would lose faith in myself.

That night, I knew I freed myself from something invisible that night, but I also knew that whatever the future was going to hold, I would be ready for it. I smiled a bit and flipped the hood of my cloak over my head, pulling some over my mouth. 'This will be a dangerous journey, but I know that if I believe in myself and in my summons, I will survive.' I thought with determination.

_Watching the strange girl leave bothered him. No one had ever spoken to him that way before. Everyone who knew who he was gave him the respect that he deserved. He clenched his fists and walked back to the home he was staying in with some of his advisers. 'I am the Prince! I should be respected!' he thought angrily._

_Once entering the house, he wasn't surprised to see his father's trusted guardian Shimon Muran. "Young Prince, did you have a good walk?" he asked with a pleasant smile on his face. Grumbling, the Prince walked over to him. "I did until I ran into the most aggravating girl in the dessert." He said, causing Shimon to chuckle. "Tell me about this girl, maybe I know what you're talking about." He said patting the spot next to him. Sitting down, the Prince crossed his arms over his chest. "She's rude, insulting, annoying, and she doesn't know what she's talking about." He said frowning._

_Once again Shimon chuckled, smiling now. "And what does she look like?" he asked. "Black hair with blue tips and silver bangs and emerald eyes." The Prince responded, remembering the way she looked from earlier that afternoon. For some reason, he couldn't forget her eyes. "Ah, that must have been Sanura." Shimon said with a smile. "Sanura?" The Prince repeated, his brows furrowing a bit._

"_Yes, she's one of the villagers will apparently amazing power." He said making the Prince look at him confused. "That brat?" he asked. "Now, now young Prince, don't let her attitude get to you. What else did she say to you?" Shimon asked tilting his head slightly. "She said that I should grow humble not stuck up." Was the answer that caused Shimon to burst out into a fit of laughter. _

"_She is right my Prince, you can't be stuck up if you want to be Pharaoh. You can only rule with a kind, strong heart and if your humble to your people." The advisor said. "Now let us head to bed, you can think on this in the morning."_


	4. Chapter 4

Bringing up my head to the air, I shook my head to get the excess water away from my face. It had been six years since I had left everything I had known for the life of the unknown. Since I had left, I doubled my training as soon as I found a place to stay at. From what I could tell, I had improved greatly with my summoning skill and more often than not, I would call upon the Twin Headed Beast to help me in battles when I had been challenged. But my most trust worthy monsters were still Meanae the Thorn and Grave Keepers Assailant. Though, I have added another, Chaos Command Magician.

I was in a duel with a powerful thief, but was able to overcome him with my magician, when, in almost desperation, I concentrated the power inside of me, and summoned the magician before my opponent could attack me. But oddly enough though, the magician was my more favourite one to battle with. I never understood that until a few years ago, well two years to be precise. It was then the Pharaoh died.

_I had been in Thebes to gather some more supplies before I went back out into the desert again. I was talking with a local merchant to see what was new in the local gossip, you could say when the trumpets from the Palace sounded, causing everyone in the market to become quiet. Turning to the group of people who were gathering near the Palace entrance, I picked up my sack and walked over, curious to hear what was going to be said._

_A man was standing in front of everyone, trying to calm everyone down. Once everyone was calm, he finally cleared his voice. I took a good look at the man he seemed slightly familiar to me. He was tall, and his black hair was starting to grey a bit, but what I noticed mainly was that he had stunning green eyes, close to the ones I had. And that was when he began to speak._

"_I have grave news for you all, as the Pharaoh's protector, I must deliver that our Pharaoh has left us. He had passed from the illness that had infected him for many years now. But he had left peacefully, and soon, I too, will be with our Pharaoh to protect him once more in the afterlife." The man spoke. Once he was done, his eyes swept the crowd before meeting my gaze in surprise. I had my lower face covered so only eyes and my bangs were visible from my cloak. I could see in his eyes a great amount of pain and regret in them. _

_I looked away from him, breaking the contact when I saw something by the guy's side. A summon, well more specifically, a magician. I briefly recognized it as Chaos Sorcerer, but I wasn't too sure. I hadn't spent much time learning all of the monsters that could be summoned. The Sorcerer seemed to be watching me as he had nudged his master and pointed at me. I wasn't surprised no one could see him. Most people who weren't summoners couldn't see the beasts when they were in a spiritual form._

_At the moment the people were leaving to grieve and to tell their loved ones the grave news. So once everyone was gone, it was myself and the late Pharaoh's protector. Stepping towards me, I suppose he thought it was a good time to talk, for whatever reason that was._

"_Tell me your name stranger." He said, his voice more in a whisper than it was before. "Sanura." I replied equally as quite. I heard him repeat my name and saw him smile a bit at that. "I must be off, but feel free to come again . Take care and I hope the Gods and Goddess watch over you as well as your own summons." He said before turning around and walking away. His Sorcerer followed suit, but paused a bit in his step, and turned to face me. He gave me a bit of a smile and a nod, before catching up with his master. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling that I would never see that man again, and for some reason, that saddened me._

I shook my head at the memory and continued to place my bags on Amina. She snorted a bit and nudged my side causing me to chuckle. I stroked her nose with my black gloved hand and smiled at her. "It's alright, we'll be heading to Thebes. I need to repair your shoes as well as get some new weapons." I whispered to her. When I was done, I hoisted myself up and pulled my black cloak around me, it was late at night, and the chill of the desert nipped at my bare skin. But I also found that the night was the best time to travel.

I suppose I should also explain some things I didn't explain earlier. Mainly it was because I didn't know what they were. First, is the reason why summoners don't need to sacrifice any people when most sorcerer's do. Second, would be why I was really going to Thebes. Third was the odd item I had received about six moons ago after I had talked to the stranger.

I don't know when it first started but generations ago, my people started experimenting with magic. The more they experimented, the more they came to realize what they could really do. From the documents I looked at, they had sacrificed a lot of their kinsmen, but not by choice. It seemed that the Pharaoh of that time wanted a group of special sorcerers who could protect his family through the ages. From what I also read, it seemed that whenever a child was born, they were already assigned to someone from the royal family. No one could escape their destiny once they were given someone to serve.

This made me think about the guy that met before, when he announced the death of the Pharaoh. From what I had known about protector before hand, I knew that when a Pharaoh died, they were killed to, to be with their master in the afterlife. That got me thinking about the Chaos Command Magician. Whenever I summon him, he always sticks close to me, even when the battle was over, he would keep an eye on me.

But to continue on what I was talking about before. The main reason why we don't need to use sacrifices is because over the generations of practicing the summoning arts, one of the ancestors made a pack with three powerful monsters saying if his line of people could summon them without sacrifice that they would use the power given to them to only be used in battle against their opponents. These monsters agreed, but told the ancestor that to make sure they kept their word, each generation would be given someone to protect and a monster that would watch them to make sure the bond was kept true.

Finding this out intrigued me some more, because it got me to wonder who I was suppose to protect. Sadly, the only way to know was to be told by the ones who gave birth to me, and since I didn't know them, I couldn't know who it was. Now I suppose I should tell you the real reason for going to Thebes.

I had gotten a letter a while back, about two moons ago, asking me to come to Thebes, more specifically, to the Palace. Apparently the new Pharaoh wanted to talk to me about something. How he knew of me, I didn't know. I wasn't famous or anything, I was known though as The Traveler around many of the villages and some of the cities, like Thebes. The reason for that was because I always came back to the same ones over and over again. I also played with the children there after I had finished my business there. But the one who delivered it was a young boy, who probably didn't know that I didn't like being disturbed. I had been on my way to a usual village when the boy just about made me run him over. Without saying anything he handed me the letter and took off right away, after seeing the not too pleased look upon my face. I had recognized his garb as that of the royal palace and decided to take my time to get there.

_The young Pharaoh paced in the throne room, trying to figure out the letter that his father's protector gave him all those years ago. 'What does he mean by this? I don't get what is so important about a summoner named Sanura.' He thought irritated. He had gone over the letter over and over again, trying to figure it out. But the name sounded familiar to him, almost like an almost forgotten memory. Shimon walked into the throne room and chuckled, watching the young Pharaoh. _

"_What's wrong Young Pharaoh? It's not like you to be so troubled." The elder man mused. Turning to him, the Pharaoh sighed and walked to his throne, sitting down on it. "It's the letter Akins gave me before he died." He said, holding said letter up. "He told me that I must find a summoner named Sanura and bring her to the Palace." Shimon blinked a bit, then laughed heartedly. _

"_Oh yes, young Sanura from the village six years ago." He said with a smile. "I remember you had quite a fit with her." He reminisced amusingly. Blinking the Pharaoh asked Shimon to elaborate on what he was talking about, but Shimon only shook his head, telling him that once the summoner was at the palace, that he would understand._

"_Alright then." The Pharaoh said with a sigh. "Write a letter, asking her to come to the palace immediately, send a runner out to go about the villages that she goes to." He ordered. Once Shimon left, the Pharaoh sighed, placing his hand over his forehead, he closed his eyes. 'Is she the one who owns the emerald colour eyes? The eyes that seem to haunt me with the words to be humble...' he thought, and shook his head._

_Since being told to become more humble, he had changed. He didn't want to rule out of fear or be disliked among his people. He wanted them to respect him for being kind and helpful, not one for bringing fear to every ones lives. 'Let's see how this will end up.' He mused, looking out of the window, unaware of two sapphire eyes that belonged to his cousin, watching him closely, as they narrowed in the slightest fraction._


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Thebes was a long one, one I didn't usually make until I was close by it. I sighed a bit as we stopped at an oasis. I let Amina wander around until we had to go again while I sat by the oasis. We had been traveling for a few hours now, and it would be another few days before we reached Thebes. I stretched out my legs and, letting my feet dip into the cool water.

I suppose I should finish explaining what I was talking about before hm? I left off telling you about how I was summoned to the palace where the pharaoh resides in. The last thing I wanted to tell you about was a gift I had received. It came in a brown bag and was covered in a velvet bag, when I had opened it up. I don't know who gave it to me, but I had received it the day after I met that summoner. I had noticed that he was wearing it when he announced what had happened to the Pharaoh. It was a mix between a bracelet and an arm band. It sat up on the upper arm, and was made out of some type of gold. It hung down a little on the arm in a triangle fashion, in the middle of it was an eye. Below the eye, hanging down was a single gem, in the shape of a tear, made from what I guessed was ruby.

The only thing that came with the band was a note saying that it was now mine and that I was to protect it with my life. I had been wearing it since it was given to me, and I felt something strange flow through me. I became better at controlling the monsters I summoned, as well I felt like my destiny was someplace else, which was another reason why I was heading to the palace. Maybe the Pharaoh knew why I was given the armband and what it actually meant.

I looked over to my side and smiled a bit, seeing the Chaos Command Magician sitting behind me. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, seeing the serious look upon his face. He looked at me from the corner of his eye, not saying anything, or rather, he thinking of how to say what his thoughts were. He then shook his head a little and continued looking out into the desert in thought. I had to smirk a little to myself since this was how it had been since I summoned him years ago. We were about a day away from the Thebes, and already I could feel a lurking tension of the palace. 'Hmm, I wonder what will happen once we get there.' I mused, a frown spreading onto my face a bit.

"Master?" the deep voice of my magician penetrated of my thoughts. I looked back at him, noticing how he was staring at me. "I'm fine Chaos, just feeling the air." I told him, to put him a bit at ease, which wasn't easy to do. He worried a lot, as I had found out. He gave a hard look and I shook my head at him. "Don't worry so much, it's just the tension in the air." I told him, and this seemed somewhat make him relax since he could also feel the tension that the air was giving off. "Don't take this too lightly Master..." He started to say but I finished his sentence off. "For it might be the trouble you fear. I know Chaos." I said smirking a bit. "But with you at my side, as well as the others, I have nothing to fear." I told him, seeing him finally relax after I said that.

We continued on our way, looking out in case any bandits decided to try and raid me. It was getting dark when we found an oasis to make camp at. My magician had left, bidding me a good night as I propped myself against a tree and stared up at the stars, wondering how my village was doing since I was there last. I had visited the old place a few times during my years of traveling, but I never let anyone knew who I was. 'Maybe I'll visit again after this thing at the palace.' I mused before closing my eyes a bit. I never fully rested when I was out in the open, it was too easy to be taken advantage of. Letting myself fall half asleep, I wondered what the palace would bring me when I got there.

Ra soon started to rise, bringing me out of my light sleep, stretching, I looked over at Amina, seeing her start to stir as well. "Morning." I said to her, getting a whinny back in greeting. I smiled a bit and began packing. Once that was done, I decided to bathe so as I stripped down, I kept a dagger at my side, just in case someone came up behind me. Letting my hip length hair fall out of its hold as I ran a hand through my bangs that were now down to my chin. It was at this point that I was joined by my three summons, who usually came without being called. Grave-Keepers Assailant, Meanae the Thorn, and Chaos Command Magician stood at the shore of the Oasis as I lowered myself in, feeling the cool water of the desert swirl around me like I was one with it.

"Is something wrong?" I asked them, watching the three of them look at each other silently before looking over to me once more. This caused me to frown a bit as Meanae started coming towards me. "Mistress, we are worried for what will come when we reach Thebes." She said, her voice a tad hoarse and light. Thinking upon this I dunked my head under the water and started swimming around a bit before surfacing once more. Flipping my hair back I started towards the shore, in thought. "What kind of worry do you three have? I know that Chaos was worrying yesterday as well." I said as I pulled myself out of the water and over to the towel that I brought out before sleeping the night before.

"Mistress, we believe that there is an evil around the palace, one that is a danger to you." Assailant spoke as I dried myself off. I wasn't shy about being in the nude around my summons, I didn't know why I wasn't, but it never bothered me nor the others. Wrapping the towel around my torso, I frowned at the thought of the danger that my summons were talking about. "Is there a way for this danger to become different?" I asked curiously, looking over to Chaos, who hadn't said anything so far. My question seemed to surprise Assailant and Meanae as they looked over at each other blinking a bit before looking over to Chaos as well, that was when I knew who had set them up to it.

"I can't just ignore the Pharaoh Chaos, whether or not this danger is going to be harmful or not, if you are called, you need to go. I know I put it off, but you know that's only because I had other things to accomplish." I said, placing my hands on my hips now as the desert wind blew around us, whipping my hair out to the side. Chaos gave me a long hard look before taking a step forward towards me, lifting my chin up to properly look at him since he was taller than me by a few inches. "I'm worried for more than just my Master's health. I'm worried for her heart as well." He said in a low voice before disappearing with the others.

I just blinked at the empty space before me, surprised at what he had said. I closed my emerald eyes a bit, feeling the wind caress my shoulders and skin lightly. "Chaos... you're the closest thing to a father that I can imagine." I whispered into the wind then let out a sigh. I shook my head a little before getting dressed in my black clothing. My pants flickered in the wind a bit as I fastened my cloak around my neck, pulling the hood up. "Looks like we're just going to beat the storm Amina." I said to the mare as I hoisted myself up onto her back. "Let's go." I told her, as she took off into a canter, bobbing her head up and down a bit, letting out a neigh. I looked behind me, feeling the familiar presence of Chaos behind me, but he wasn't there. I smiled though, knowing that he was just being his protective self.

Like I had predicted, the storm hit behind us, deep in the desert once we were a few miles away from the oasis. Knowing that we wouldn't be able to get out of this without sand all over us, I pulled my hood up as well as covered up my face. I urged Amina to go as fast as she could so we didn't get pulled into the storm the last time we were, it wasn't a pretty site and it was something we didn't want to experience again. 'I guess we're lucky with the storm as well, it will get us to Thebes faster than if we took our time.' I thought with a bit of dry humour. "You need to pick up the pace Master, the storm is gaining speed." Chaos' voice whispered next to me and I felt Amina start going faster.

I could already feel the mighty winds hitting our backs as we neared the capital. I leaned close to Amina, feeling her muscles strain to keep going. "We're almost there girl. Just hang in for a little more." I whispered near her ear that flickered to me. Letting out a whinny, she started pushing herself harder than before, remembering the damage the last storm caused her. I won't go into detail on the storm, really, it is something that I, and Amina would rather forget about. But let's just say, that it ended up with Amina rearing and falling on top of me. I don't know who it was who saved us then, since that incident happened near the beginning of our journey. Whoever it was, I had been indebted to them, even now.

I felt the presence of my summons as Amina pushed herself. They gave me strength, which gave Amina strength. We soon reached the city just when the storm cut off completely, I hopped off of Amina looking at the fading storm, when I looked up at the sky once more, and I could tell it was around mid day or so. "Have we really been riding that long Amina?" I asked her softly, she just nickered softly and nudged my cheek a bit with her nose before whinnying. I stroked her cheek watching the passing storm, always being amazed by the power and the grace that the sand had when it was in the air.

Whinnying again, I nodded to Amina, and took her into the Thebes, heading to the metal smith's first so I could get her shoes repaired. I looked around the city, noticing how no one was concerned about storm that passed right passed their homes. I took my cloak hood and mask off before shaking my hair out a bit. Amina walked close against me, eyeing the people around us cautiously. I stroked her cheek and nose lightly as I manoeuvred around those in streets, doing my best not to get in anyone's way. Soon we reached the black smiths, and I asked for his expertise, showing him the shoes that Amina had worn down during our travels.

"If you don't mind, I have a few errands to do. I will be back in the morning to pick her up." I told the man before turning over to Amina. I brought her head close to me as I whispered to her what was happening. Her ears lowered when she found out I wasn't going to be staying with her. She pushed her nose against my chest, whinnying her displeasure to me. "It will be alright, I will be back as soon as Ra has risen." I told her soothingly as I stroked her cheek. Pulling her head back she gave me a nod, nickering a bit and I promised to bring her some carrots as a treat.

Once leaving the smith's shop, I wandered around the city a little, dragging out the time until I had to meet with the Pharaoh. I felt the scroll against my hip as I walked around, feeling Chaos appear next to me once more. "How does it feel now?" I asked him under my breath as we walked together, him and I both looking around at the venders and their products. "Higher and tenser Master." He responded, the permanent frown seemingly never to leave his face. I shot him a bland look, which he ignored. "When should we go in?" I asked curiously, wanting to know what he thought. "Soon, before dark Master." He replied. "So now then..." I mused as we turned to walk up to the palace gate.

_Once again the young pharaoh was pacing in his room, his patience for the summoner wearing very thin. 'Where is this summoner? I summoned her here moons ago! And what does she do? She ignores me!' he thought furiously, feeling his teeth start to grind a bit. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, letting out a deep long breath, trying to relax himself. He looked out his balcony window, watching the sandstorm in the distance, almost taunting him and his city with its size. _

'_By Ra... if anyone is out there with that monster, they are either fools or they have the luck of the gods.' He thought before turning away from his window and leaving his room. He decided that he needed some air and grabbed a brown cloak, throwing it over his shoulders and left the palace grounds. Since he did this often just to get some alone time, no one at the palace worried about him, much, anymore. He watched the swirling sand, as he walked along with his people, he was near the edge of his city when he saw her. He was sure it was a she, those emerald eyes that had haunted him for years._

_The female looked weary as she dismounted her horse, starring at storm as it passed and subsided. 'By Ra she's lucky.' He couldn't help but think as the woman pulled down her cloak hood and mask. Black hair fell down to her waist, each strand seemed to in its place, the blue and silver bangs hung in her emerald eyes, just covering the right one slightly. From what he could tell, her Ra kissed skin was lightly dusted with the sand from the storm. It appeared that she was talking to her sand covered white mare, one that looked a tad familiar to him._

_He didn't know why, but he followed the woman silently, curious if this was actually the woman. She had taken her horse to the smiths for something and after talking to the man, she walked back out, and started walking through the market, looking at a few things as she went passed. It was then, that something made him look at her a bit more, it was the figure of a magician at her side, one that look protective, this magician almost reminded him of Akin._

'_It couldn't be.' He thought to himself as he decided to head back to the palace. Maybe, if he was lucky, that summoner had already arrived, that made his eyes travel towards the woman and the magician. 'If that is this 'Sanura'... I have a feeling that things will soon become amusing in the palace.' He thought, feeling a slight twitch in his lips as he suppressed a smirk._


	6. Chapter 6

I stood at the bottom of the stairs to the palace, looking up at them wearily. The tension was growing by the second, and I knew that Chaos was getting irritated at me. Finally having enough of my cowardliness, he started pushing me up the steps, despite my protests. "Master, you have stood there for while now, debating on doing this. We have already come far here, for both Amina as well as the letter from the Pharaoh." Chaos said, slightly irritated with me.

I sighed in defeat and continued up the stairs on my own. "I know Chaos, but I don't want to do this anymore." I said quietly, my mind going back to the man who I saw last going up here. It was to his death, or rather to follow in death with his master. "You're being a child Master."Chaos scolded, a frown etched on his face as he walked beside me. "I would doubt that the Pharaoh would summon you here if it were to put to on death roll." He stated, making me smile a bit. "Thank you Chaos, I'm sorry for acting so silly like that." I said, bowing my head a bit in apology. Chaos looked at me from the corner of his eye, and I caught a small smile on his lips.

"It's not proper for a Master to bow to their servants." He said quietly, causing a small smile to form on my face. "It's also not proper for a servant to speak up against their master." I said teasingly, this got another smile from him, and I started to feel at ease. "That may be Master, but as long as you're happy, that's all that matters to me." He stated and soon we were up at the top of the stairs. We were greeted by a man with greying hair that was spiked up slightly. He gave me a kind smile and beckoned me closer. With this, Chaos left, with a smirk on his face.

"Hello there young one, what can I do for you today?" he asked kindly, making me smile softly. "I was summoned by the Pharaoh a few moons ago."I told him and went to get the letter from the bag that was attached to my hip. Shaking his head, the male stopped me, but not before seeing the glint of my armband from under my cloak. "Letter's can be easily forged, there must be another thing that you could prove that the Pharaoh sent for you. Maybe a trinket or something?" he said looking at me exceptionally. I thought for a moment, then remembered the armband, which had the same eye as the key that hung around his neck.

"Would this work?" I asked, lifting my cloak so it was over my shoulders, letting my armband be seen. Taking a closer look at the armband, the man smile and nodded. "Yes, this is what I was talking about. I would have asked where you got this armband, but I already know." He said and ushered me inside. "I'm sure you have some questions, so I'll answer those for you before the Pharaoh sees you." He said, giving me a calm smile. I smiled back at him and nodded, letting him lead me to where it was he was taking me.

I looked around the palace, surprised at how happy everyone was. Even the servants were enjoying themselves, as they talked to each other in the halls. The man must have noticed my curiosity as he started chuckling. "Yes, the young Pharaoh has changed the outlook on the palace since he came into power." He mused. "He may not admit it though, but it was a young and slightly rebellious young girl who told him that ruling by fear would get him nowhere, that really changed his outlook on his people." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

I thought for a bit, tilting my head a bit, I remembered saying that to someone before I had left the village. "So he did take that advice after all." I murmured, truly surprised about that. The male nodded and turned us down another hallway, before opening up a door. "I forgot to introduce myself young one, my apologies. My name is Shimon Muran." He said, bowing to me slightly. I bowed back a bit, as I introduced myself. "My name is Sanura." I told him, causing him to smile a bit more.

"Then please, Sanura, make yourself comfortable." He said, and as I sat down on a plush couch, leaning against the side and curling my feet underneath my body. "I've heard your name before. It was quite a while ago though." Shimon mused, sitting back in a chair across from me. "His name was Akin, he was an amazing summoner, and loved his wife very much." He said, lacing his hands together as he remembered the old times. "Akin's wife was also a summoner, she was looking after the late Pharaoh's wife, while Akin, looked over the late Pharaoh. That was how they met. For years they had been together, but no one knew if anything came from it until one day Akin came running into the palace with a wide grin upon his face." At this Shimon started to laugh a bit at the memory.

I leaned forward in my seat, wondering where he was going with this story, even though I had a feeling of what he was trying to say. I didn't notice a door opening from behind me, but Shimon must have, because he was smiling a bit more.

"At that time, I was looking over the young prince, who was just a youngling, and just learning how to crawl and talk. Akin came over to me, looking ready to bounce off the walls. When I asked him what the big news was, he said that his wife had just delivered a little girl that morning. The late pharaoh had walked in at that moment, and slapped Akin on the back, congratulating him. He said that the four of us should go see his wife and new born before they moved them to a room in the temple." He explained.

It was then that I felt the couch sift and I looked over, seeing a familiar male with breath taking purple eyes. I noticed a puzzle around his neck that held the same eye as my armband. I tilted my head a bit, hearing Shimon chuckle a bit. "Well, it seems that I won't need to inform the Pharaoh that you are here after all Sanura." He said smiling. I let out a bit of a hum, and nodded, tilting my head down a bit towards the Pharaoh. "Young Pharaoh, the summoner you requested has finally come, I meant to notify you earlier, but it seems that I got distracted with my story."

"That's alright Shimon, I was wondering what story you were telling anyways." He said, his voice deep that held an amount of authority as well as respect for the older man. Turning towards me, those amethyst eyes that haunted my dreams at night. "So you're the crafty summoner who has taken their time coming to my call." He said in a light tone, one that held a little annoyance that was laced in it. Shrugging a bit, I nodded my head. "Thebes was too far out of my way at the time Pharaoh, I couldn't just skip the villages that I was going through." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest slightly, leaning back into the couch a bit. Smirking a bit the Pharaoh noticed the armband on my arm and leaned over a bit, snatching my arm in his warm, and slightly callused hands.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked, startled by his sudden, and un-pharaoh like action. I looked over to Shimon, wanting an answer, but the man just shrugged with a smile on his lips. The pharaoh was looking at the armband, not daring to take it off it seemed. "So Akin did send this off." I heard the Pharaoh mutter under his breath. "Uhm excuse me, Pharaoh, but you're really being a creeper right now." I stated blandly, un-amused by this. This statement caused him to look up at me with a dark look crossing over his face. "Would you care to repeat that?" he said, challenging me. I narrowed my eyes a bit at him as I ripped my arm from his grasp and stood up. "I said, you're being a creeper right now." I repeated slowly this time. This seemed to anger him, since he stood up as well, his amethyst eyes clashing against my emerald eyes.

"Is that any way to treat your Pharaoh?" he said, putting emphasis on pharaoh. I snorted at him, shifting my weight on my left leg. "My apologies my 'Pharaoh. I didn't realize that respect was immediately earned among those who could care less." I spat. Before he could say anything else, I turned heal and walked out of the room, hearing Shimon chuckling at me. "She has her mother's spirit." He mused as I walked out hearing range.

I didn't know where I was heading, since I had never been inside the palace before. I decided to just let myself get lost, and if I was lucky, I would be forgotten about. With my arms crossed over my chest, I breathed deeply through my nose trying to calm my steaming nerves. It was then that Chaos appeared at my side, looking forward.

"Will you be alright Master?" he asked quietly, knowing already that I was irritated at a person. "I will if I don't have to see that Pharaoh again." I mumbled, as Chaos led me out of the halls into a wondrous garden. I sighed softly as we found a bench near a water fountain. Laying down I closed my eyes a bit, letting my hand gently caress the surface of the cool water. "Chaos, why did we have to come here again?" I asked with a sigh. "You wanted answers Master, you wanted a place to belong." He replied, standing beside me like always. I sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right about that. "It's just..." I cut myself off, hearing some plants move near up. I sat up slightly with a tilted head as a small head popped out of the brush.

Looking at me was child about six with black and silver hair and sea blue eyes. I then noticed how short the hair was, and knew it was a boy. Crawling over to me, he pushed himself up onto the bench, looking into the water. "Something wrong?" I asked him, seeing his body quiver a bit as I sat up. Shaking his head, the boy feverously wiped his eyes. "No!" he said, then sniffed a bit. Frowning a bit, I shook my head at him and crossed my legs a bit. "Come on, you aren't that good of a liar. I may be a stranger, but I'm better than no one." I told him.

As he considered this, he moved towards me, rubbing his eyes again. "Mama doesn't care for me. Every time she looks at me, she looks likes she going to cry." He said. "And then papa died a few years back and she keeps crying, saying how the old Pharaoh was the cause of her misery." This brought some more tears and I brought him onto my lap, running my hand down his back. "Hey now, I'm sure your mama loves you very much." I said softly, feeling the boy burry his head into my stomach, the tears staining my shirt.

_Gritting his teeth, the young pharaoh watched Sanura walk out of the room without a backwards glance. Turning to the one who had helped raised him, he through his hands into the air, sighing loudly. "Why did I summon her here again Shimon? I don't remember at all." He said exasperated. Chuckling, Shimon just smiled at the young Pharaoh. "You saw the armband that adorns her, my pharaoh. She was chosen to come here to take her place beside you protecting you." He said with a chuckle as the pharaoh snorted a bit. Beckoning the pharaoh to follow him, Shimon started after Sanura, wanting to see where she would go, and what would happen._

_Being confused, the pharaoh followed silently, and was surprised to see the magician from earlier appear at her side once more. Smiling, Shimon, motioned to the magician, smiling widely at it. "Doesn't the Chaos Command Magician look like Akin?" he mused softly, seeing how the young summoner and magician interacted with each other. Nodding a bit, the young pharaoh finally noticed the similarities between the old summoner this magician. "Is he just like..." he trailed off, not sure if he should say it, but Shimon just nodded confirming it._

_Once the girl and her summon were out of sight, they continued following them. "Shimon, whatever happened to Akin's wife?" the pharaoh asked curiously. Shimon's face fell grave for a moment as he answered. "She resigned herself to the temple, where she locks herself away daily to weep the lost of her daughter and her husband." He replied then paused as he looked outside to the garden. "Did you know that they have a son? He should be six now." He mused as cries were heard from the garden._

_Letting his curiosity get the best of him, and despite Shimon's protest, the pharaoh went out into the garden, only to stop in his tracks, watching as Sanura comforted a young boy about six. "Nah ah, mama locks herself away everyday and I have no one to play with." He boy cried, burying his head deeper into Sanura's stomach, which she didn't seem to mind. _

"_Well, what if I told you that I'll play with you." The soft voice of Sanura flowed over to him, like gentle wisps of wind. Looking up to her to boy's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Really?" he asked hopefully as Sanura smiled happily at him and nodded. "Really." She replied, catching the left over tears from the boys eyes. "What's your name?" he asked curiously, wanting to know who his new friend was. "I'm Sanura. What's your name?" She replied, still smiling with a small giggle, which the pharaoh found himself smiling at._

'_It really suits her...' he found himself thinking, before remembering how she had treated him. Without the pharaoh noticing, Shimon was watching him, watching Sanura. He saw the Chaos Command Magician turn to him, with a bit of a smile on his lips, and nodded to his old friend, who nodded back. "Yes Akin, finally, you'll see your family together." He said softly then let his eyes stray to the two young ones who had much responsibility. "And who knows, maybe even your daughters first love."_


	7. Chapter 7

The small boy looked up at me happily, his tears all dried up now. "My name is Faud!" he said cheerfully. Laughing softly, I smiled at him, ruffling his dark hair. "It's nice to meet you Faud." I said. He then stood up and pulled on my arm happily, trying to get me to stand. "Let's play Sanura! Come with me!" he said tugging on my arm some more. I chuckled and nodded, letting the boy pull me from the bench. I turned to look at Chaos, but saw that he wasn't there anymore. Confused, I tucked it to the back of my mind to ask him later when I saw him.

Faud led me deeper into the garden, telling about the days where he and his father spent time each day after he was done at the palace taking him through the market, telling him of all the adventures he had with his friends at the palace. The small boy told e how happy his father looked when he was with him and his mother.

"But papa had a faraway look, like... he was missing someone that only he and mama knew of." He said as he slowed his pace down. He looked up at me smiling brightly, though his eyes told me that he was saddened about this. "When I asked papa about it, papa said that they had a child before me, a long time ago but the child disappeared. But papa told me that he loved me very much anyways, and always blessed the Gods and Goddess' that I was born." He said, looking down at the ground.

Frowning a little, I picked Faud up, holding him in my arms as I started walking. "I'm sure that your papa and mama do love you very much." I told him with a soft smile. "When I was growing up, I didn't know my mama and papa. I only knew my caretakers." I told him, causing him to look up at me in surprise. "You didn't know your mama and papa!" he said amazed as I shook my head. "No, I was never told about them, so I just assumed that they were gone and didn't want me."

I don't think he realized what I meant by that and just wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "Then I'll be Sanura's family!" he declared, burying his head into my neck. I smiled softly at his and rubbed his head and back. "Thank you Faud, I would like that." I whispered to him, a smile gracing my lips as I leaned my head against his head. "Sanura's my big sister. I would do anything to make Sanura happy." He whispered to me, tightening his grip on my neck.

I stopped next to a large date tree and reached up with one hand, grabbing a date. "Here Faud, you must be hungry after crying." I whispered to him with a smile. Looking up at me in surprise, Faud took the date with a smile and greedily bit into the fresh, juicy date. "How did you know?" he asked looking up at me. I chuckled at him with a smile. "I'm the same way." I told him, lightly poking his nose. He smiled at that and laughed happily.

Continuing on our way, I couldn't help but feel a bond form with this little boy. I couldn't help but feel protective over him and a strong need to make sure he was looked after and the need to make sure he continued to smile. I could tell that I probably wouldn't be able to leave Thebes knowing that I had someone who will be depending on me. I looked up at Ra, who was high in the sky, wondering what the plan was with being here. 'Maybe I'm here to protect him, maybe there's another call... who knows.' I thought, and soon felt Faud poke my shoulder, causing me to look down at him with a tilted head.

"Is something wrong Faud?" I asked curiously as the boy shook his head. "No, you looked like something was bothering you." He said, wrapping his arms around my neck once more in comfort. I smiled softly and ruffled his hair a bit. "No, nothing's wrong. I promise." I told him softly. He smiled brightly against my skin, and nodded, pleased with my answer.

I don't know how long we walked for, but I was surprised when I noticed Ra was starting to go down, and that Faud had fallen asleep in my arms. I knew that I arrived late in the day at the palace, but I didn't think it was that late. I wasn't watching where I was going, and almost walked into the Pharaoh who looked as startled as I probably did as we stood in front of one another. Before I could say something, the Pharaoh noticed Faud in my arms, and smiled a bit.

"I was told that Jamila was looking for her son." He said softly as to not wake the sleeping boy. I nodded a bit, seeing as the Pharaoh motion to a guard to bring the boy to his mother. It took a bit of effort on my part to get Faud to release his grip around my neck, so I could hand him to the guard. Once the guard was out of sight, I felt a tad awkward without the child in my arms.

"You get along well with him." The Pharaoh mused and started walking inside the palace, motioning me to following which I did. "Yes, he was crying in the garden earlier today." I said, having a feeling that he already knew that. The Pharaoh nodded with a small smile on his face.

We came into the throne room, and was greeted by Shimon and six other people. One was a male with greying hair he had a gold eye in his left eye socket, which I barely saw with the hood of his robe that covered his head. Another male who was dressed in blue with piercing blue eyes, with a serious expression on his face along with a gold rod in his hands with the same eye as the other items I had seen so far. A woman was next who I spied dressed in traditional priestess clothing and headdress, she wore a necklace with the same eye, she smiled at me kindly with a nod of greeting, which I returned. The next one I looked at was a man, who was also in traditional priest clothing and headdress, he bore a ring with a triangle and eye, like the rest. The other who that I spotted, one had black hair to his shoulder, wearing white and holding a gold scale with the same eye. The other one was bald wearing white as well and was carrying the key I had seen on Shimon before, but noticed that the elderly man didn't have it any more.

I furrowed my brows, wondering what was going on here, and by instinct, was on my guard. The Pharaoh walked up to his throne, and sat down, lacing his fingers together as he looked back at me, along with the seven around us. I saw suspicious looks coming from most of the males in the room, but Shimon, and I could tell that the female, who was with us, was looking at me in a curious, almost knowing way.

"Now that we are all finally here, let us begin." He Pharaoh said, causing my brows to furrow some more. 'Begin? Begin what?' I thought, wanting to voice my questions, but had a feeling that it would only be worse off if I did. Before anything really happened, the priest with the cold blue eyes stepped forward, bowing to the Pharaoh, before facing me.

"As by tradition, those who are on stand must remove all cloaks and weapons." He said, his voice as sharp as the look in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes a bit, wondering what the catch was, but did as I was instructed. I untied my cloak, letting it fall to the ground and unstrapped the sword from my side as well as my ever present pouch onto the ground. There, I was standing in front of my persecutors wearing a loose light blue shirt that had no sleeves on it and dust brown pants that hugged my hips. Around my neck I wore a thin brown scarf, which doubled as a mask whenever I went out into the open desert. Around my writs I wore three gold bangles and my armband was now in plain sight.

I felt their eyes looking at me as I crossed my arms over my chest. My hair, hung down against my lower back, my odd coloured bangs resting against my right cheek while the rest slightly spiked back. Each of the eyes told me something as I stared at the wall next to the Pharaoh's face. They told me that they were suspicious and were looking for any hidden weapons, they told me of surprise that they weren't expecting me to comply to easily. The last thing that their eyes told me, was that they couldn't believe what I has possessing, nor how much power I had received. But of course, I wouldn't know for a while, not until I let myself trust those around me.

"As told was tradition. I have shed my cloak and weapons. Now tell me why I am on stand and what reason you have for summoning here." I said, tired of all this starring. The woman, I noted, was smiling softly, as if she knew something that the rest of us did not. She turned to the Pharaoh, and bowed a bit, the same smile still on her face. "My Pharaoh, I believe that it is a good time for all to get some rest. Ra has left the sky and we are all tired. If you will permit, I am sure that things will go smoothly once Ra has returned to the sky once more." She said, causing the Pharaoh to ponder this a bit before nodding.

"Yes, you are right Isis. We will continue this after the first meal of the day when Ra has returned to the sky." He announced, causing me to mentally sigh in relief. The other priests looked at one another before nodding their heads and bowing to the Pharaoh before leaving the throne room. Isis walked over to me as I picked my things up and smiled at me. "It is nice to finally meet you. I am Isis, priestess here." she introduced herself. I smiled back at her and nodded a bit. "I am Sanura." I introduced herself, and she offered to take me to my chambers. I agreed, and allowed her to lead me out of the throne room, down one of the hallways. I paused at the doors of the throne room and looked over at the Pharaoh, who seemed to be taken to watching me amused.

I caught his eye a bit and he nodded, a smirk playing on his lips as he rested his head against the knuckles of his hand. I rolled my eyes at him and left the room, catching up to Isis, so I didn't get lost.

_As the Pharaoh watched Sanura leave with Isis, he couldn't help but think of how well she did in front of the other Priests. Shimon chuckled as the doors finally closed and looked up at the Pharaoh. "I'm sure she will fit in just fine." He said, lacing his fingers behind his back. Chuckling softly, the Pharaoh nodded, the same smirk he gave to the young woman, still playing on his lips. "Yes, I'm sure she will. I don't believe that Seto realized what he would be dealing with until that cloak of hers was off." He said, remembering the look in his cousin's eyes. They had portrayed great annoyance at the fact that someone had Akin's armband, which he had been searching for._

"_Though, I must say, Isis has taken to her quite well." Shimon mused. "And Mahad didn't seem bothered with her either." He added with a smile. Chuckling a bit the Pharaoh nodded at this and stood up from his throne, stretching a bit with a yawn. "Yes, and hopefully, the others will take to her after all, that's once she proves she is indeed the one who is meant to protect me." He said. Shaking his head, Shimon looked at the young Pharaoh. "My Pharaoh, you saw the armband only worn by the protectors of the Royal family." He said, "And you saw her summon come to her without her calling to him. Can't you believe that she is the same as Akin." _

_Looking at Shimon, the Pharaoh didn't answer right away. "If she is the same as Akin, then why had she not been with us?" he asked. He knew the traditions of the summoners. Akin had explained it to him long ago when he was a child. Sighing Shimon shook his head a bit. "There is a reason for that. I was going to tell Sanura this when you came in, but since you two don't get along very well, and she left, I suppose I'll tell her tomorrow after I tell you." He said, unaware of two emerald eyes watching him. _

"_You see, a few days after the birth of Akin's daughter, he and his wife went to the temple of Amun, who told them who she would be serving. It was late at night when they did this, and from what I was told, your father thought that they were up to something suspicious, forgetting about the traditions. When the three came out, Akin and Jamila knew something was wrong, and the mother placed her daughter in a bush behind them when your father and the rest of us confronted them. After being explained that their daughter was suppose to protect you, your father demanded to see the child, but when Jamila turned around to gather her, she let out a scream. Her child, who had been in the bushes for safety was gone. No trace was found. Akin gathered his wife in his arms as she wept the loss of her first born, and your father then demanded she be found, sending us all around the village to search for the missing babe." Shimon explained. _

_Before the Pharaoh could say anything, a loud gasp was heard and the two males turned around, seeing Sanura standing there, looking pale and weak. "Y-you're... you're lying! There's no way I'm meant to protect such an ignorant fool like him!" she shouted. Shimon dropped his head a bit in sadness, and took a step towards her. "I wouldn't lie about my dearest friend Sanura. Akin was devastated at the loss of you. When I saw you at that village so many moons ago, I recognized you right away. You have Akin's eyes, and you look just like your mother, Jamila." He said._

_This caused Sanura to shake her head some more as she started to back up. She was frightened, the Pharaoh noted. The look in her emerald eyes shone volumes of fear and disbelief. 'Was she not told of her origins?' he wondered, and was about to ask, when she fled. With his brows raised, the Pharaoh stood in surprise before running after her. 'No supposed protector of mine will flee before I get the chance to talk to them.' He thought grumpily._


	8. Chapter 8

I don't know how long I ran, but all I knew was that when I stopped I was in front of the temple that I had seen in my vision so long ago. I stopped in front of it, starring at it and began walking into it, almost as if I was in a trance. I didn't hear the footsteps running behind me as I walked up the steps. I didn't hear the call of my name as I pushed open the heavy doors and walked inside. I did however, jump when a hand was placed on my shoulder and the doors slamming shut behind me. I quickly turned around, brining out my knife and pinned the body behind me against the door with the knife at their throat, hearing a startled yelp coming from the person.

Once my eyes adjusted the to the darkness of the temple, I realized that the person's life, who I held, was the pharaoh's. I let out a sigh and took the blade away, before stepping back. I turned my back to him, clenching my fists. "Are you that much of an idiot!" I hissed at him, whipping around to face him. "I could have killed you! You never sneak up behind someone like that!" I kept scolding him, only to realize that his lips were twitching in that smirk of his. Without really thinking, I swung my hand up with the intentions of smacking him, but an inch away from his face, he caught my hand, in a firm, but non painful grip.

"I would suggest that you calm down Sanura, after all, we are in a temple of one of the most eldest of Gods." He said calmly. I narrowed my eyes at him, and pulled my hand back. I turned around again, making my way deeper into the temple. Statues of Amun stood on either side of the inner temple. "Why did you follow me Pharaoh? You have no business in my past." I told him, hearing him following me.

"I do if it is about the one who is meant to protect me." He said, and soon he caught up to me, and started walking beside me. I'm not sure how long we walked down that one corridor in silence, but I was sure it had been a while. Soon we came to the main hall, and in the middle was a large bowl. Walking over to it curiously, I saw that it was filled with water. This confused me and I looked over at the Pharaoh who was looking at the bowl curiously as well.

"Do you know what this is for?" I asked him quietly, tempted to run my fingers over the water's surface. Shaking his head, the Pharaoh came over to the side that I was at, seeing our reflections together. "No I do not. I have not come into this particular temple before." He said then looked around the room we were in. Two other corridors branched off from where we were one to the right, and one to the left.

I looked back at the water, and held my hand out, gently dipping it down to the water. Seeing what I was about to do, The Pharaoh quickly reached out , grabbing my hand to stop me, but all that did was make both of our hands touch the water. The water suddenly turned bright, the light engulfing us both as images started passing us by. I didn't notice that our hands were still connected, as I looked around in surprise.

"What is this place?" I asked, seeing small parts of my childhood pass by. The Pharaoh shook his head, subconsciously gripping my hand, making me notice the connection. "I don't know. I have never before seen such magic like this." He said in awe. "Neither have I." I whispered. Turning back to the front, there was a light that seemed to start speeding up, towards us. Fearing what may happen, I tried to pull my hand away from the Pharaoh's. "Release your hand from mine!" I said, causing him to notice the light as well.

Everything started to speed up around us, our pasts starting to blur as the light came closer. "I can't!" The Pharaoh said, trying to pull his hand away. "It's like something is binding us on purpose!" I let out a gasp, as our hands moulded together in an unbreakable bond. We then stared at each other, surprise and shock clearly written on our faces. I wondered who in all of Egypt could have this much power to do something like this. As my mind whirled about who it could be, the realization then struck me. I looked into the Pharaoh's eyes, something that is forbidden to do, and uttered the thoughts that came to me.

"Could it be the act of the Gods?" I asked quietly, watching the way his eyes widen at the thought. "It couldn't be, why would the Gods do this? We have done nothing to anger them if this is punishment." He said. I sighed heavily and shook my head at him. "I do not think this is punishment Pharaoh." I said dryly and looked over to where the past, my past, passed me. I watched a bit as I fought in small wars as part of my training, and saving lives with the summons I called friends.

I didn't notice the light at the so close to us until I heard the Pharaoh gasp, which caused me to whip my head forwards, and saw the light start to engulf us. I closed my eyes and on instinct held up my arm in front of my face as the light swallowed us. It took me a few moments, to realize that we were floating. I lowered my arm and looked around us. We were suspended in the air, the light surrounding us. I turned to the pharaoh who was also looking around in amazement. I noticed that our hands were still bound together and tugged a bit on his arm causing him to look over at me.

"Where do you think we are Pharaoh?"I asked softly, feeling that if I spoke any louder, the light around us would shatter. He shook his head and looked around trying to figure something out. The light seemed to be endless as we looked around. The one thing I found strange though, was that there was a small breeze coming from in front of us. I raised an eyebrow at this and, wanting to know where it was coming from, pulled the Pharaoh behind me, feeling the need to find the source of it.

I think I started him as we started floating away from our spot and going forward into the nothingness in front of us. "Sanura... what are you doing?" he asked, puzzled. I looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. "Can't you feel it?" I asked him, not answering his question. He was about to ask me another question, when his eyes widen a tad more, feeling the wind. "Where is that coming from?" he asked, but I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. How could it be here?

I shrugged, not knowing but nodded towards us. "Where ever it's coming from, the only way we'll know is if we look for the source." I said. He came up beside me and nodded in agreement. "True and it wouldn't be wise to linger here for long, we don't know what will come after us." He added, causing me to nod. We floated for a while until our scenery changed to a black void. It was interesting though, we couldn't see anything in front of us and it was completely silent.

"Sanura, are you alright?" The Pharaoh asked me as he grasped the hand that was not moulded with his. "I'm fine Pharaoh, this darkness doesn't bother me." I told him, making sure that my amusement was clear. I heard him choke a bit, causing me to chuckle. "Really Pharaoh, if you were afraid of the dark, you could have just said so." I said. "I'm not afraid!" he shouted, and I just picture the flush upon his cheeks. "I was just concerned for your well being." I chuckled at him and patted his head mockingly, noticing how soft his hair was. "Of course Pharaoh, of course." I told him, still amused.

"Do you wish to see Egypt in the darkest of times or in the brightest of times." Came a voice from the dark. Suddenly, an orb appeared in front of us, glowing silver, faintly. It was about as big as a carriage wheel. "What do you mean?" the pharaoh asked to the voice, the two of us confused. "Do you wish to see Egypt in the darkest of times or the brightest of times." The voice repeated. I furrowed my brows at this.

"What do you mean in the darkest and in the brightest?" I asked. "All mighty pharaoh, and his protector. Do you wish to see the future of Egypt?" the voice repeated, and the two of us looked at each other, a silent agreement going in between us. "Egypt in its Darkest time." We said in unison. "As you wish." The voice said and around us, the darkness turned into Egypt.

I let out a gasp, as I saw the palace in ruin. The sky was black, no stars lit the sky, and destruction was all there was. The pyramids, the sphinx were gone, all into rubble, and the Nile was completely dried up. "This is Egypt many moons from now. The evil that is in your land took control. Without two important people, Egypt fell. After Egypt, the rest of the world, slowly began its decent into darkness." The voice explained. I felt something unpleasant grip my chest, as a shiver went down my spine. "Who were the two that were taken from this land?" I asked, almost fearfully. I felt the Pharaoh beside me, gripping my free hand once more. I could tell, that this was paining him like it was me.

"The Pharaoh and his queen. They were killed by one of their own, poisoned on the night they were wed. This happened a full cycle before the events of Egypt's down fall. The night that Egypt met it's end was a terrible night. With the pharaoh and his queen gone, the guardians were at a loss when the enemy attacked. The enemy lead an army of rouges who wanted revenge against the palace and its inhabitants. Some were from families that were destroyed by the Pharaoh's father, others wanted to do to the capital just as the queen did to them before she married. Monsters plagued the skies and the humans plagued the land." The voice explained.

I let out a silent gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. "Were they horrid people? The Pharaoh and queen..." the pharaoh asked quietly, I could feel him shaking a bit and placed a hand on his again. "No they were not. The pharaoh and his queen were good to their people, and loved them very much." The voice answered and silence surrounded up for a while as we thought.

"How can we save Egypt from this future?" I asked, wanting to know how we could preserve the life that we knew. "Follow your hearts young ones, and remember that together, you have more power than even some of the gods."

With that our worlds went black, and I felt a sudden pull from the back, pulling me down, into what felt like a hole. When we landed, we were on solid ground, but for some reason, I started feeling dizzy. In my crouched position, I let myself fall forward, not bothering to catch myself. I was tired, whatever happened to us, it took a lot of energy away from me. But it could also be, because it was so late at night as well. As I fell forward, I thought I heard the Pharaoh call my name. 'I must be imagining things.' I thought letting the stress of the day, take its needed toll on my body. The rest of the world then became silent and I was able to rest.

_After calling Sanura's name, he carefully picked her up, noticing that she was fast asleep. He let himself smile a bit as he stood up carefully, and looked around the temple they appeared in. 'It is strange. We never left the temple...' he thought, furrowing his brows a bit in confusion. 'Then who was it that talked to us...' shaking his head, the pharaoh let out a sigh. _

"_It's late, and I better return to the palace. I'm sure Shimon is worried when I ran off after you." He whispered to the sleeping woman in his arms. He let out a sigh and started walking down the path that brought them there, and started reflecting on the day. 'I should let Faud come to the palace more. I'm sure that Sanura would like that as well.' He mused with a slight nod. _

_When morning came, he was sure everything would be alright. Or at least he hoped so. He didn't want any more major drama to come, at least not for a few days. Finding the door to the temple, the pharaoh pushed it open and walked out, breathing in the fresh air around him. Then thought back to what the voice said. 'Follow our hearts...' he thought with a slight puzzle then looked down at his protector. "We have more power than some of the gods? What does that mean I wonder?" He whispered to her, and received no reply, not that he was expecting one anyway. He then walked to the palace, placing Sanura in her room that Isis fixed up. It was Akin's old room, when he was protector of his father. _

_Once he knew she was safely in bed, he made his way to his own chambers, stripping down the fine clothes and gold, he slipped into his silk bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow._

_Back at the temple, two eyes watched the Pharaoh and his protector walk away._

"_When you save Egypt Pharaoh, and when you have your queen, you both will be locked away. You're memories stripped and forgotten in your items. The puzzle and armband will find each other again, once a new era of games has come. Your destinies together will form a bond unbreakable. Keep close to each other, for if the dark one gets to you. No one can save the world." The voice said and the shadow of a man appeared on the wall, a staff in one hand and a tall feather crown adorned his head._


	9. Chapter 9

The next time I woke up, I was laying in silk sheeted bed, my head being supported by a soft pillow. I rolled onto my side, wondering how I had gotten there. A knock soon graced my ears, as well as the sound of the door opening. I rolled onto my side and sleepily sat up, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. Once I was mostly awake, I opened my eyes, but before I could see who entered my room, I was tackled by a small body, which I recognized as Faud. He hugged me tightly, and smiled up me widely.

"Good morning Faud." I said ruffling the boy's hair. "How did you know which room was mine?"I asked curiously, tilting my head a bit. Faud laughed a bit, hugging me tighter. "Good morning Sanura! The Pharaoh showed me where you were! He's a nice man!" he said with a grin. "Ah, I see that she was awake." I heard the familiar voice say in amusement.

I looked over at the door and saw the Pharaoh, leaning against the frame. I remembered what happened the night before, I couldn't help but smile a bit as I hugged Faud back. "Actually, I woke up as soon as he knocked on the door." I told him, causing him to chuckle. "Then that's find then." He said, making me roll my eyes. I looked down at Faud, ruffling his hair a bit. "What would you like to do today Faud?" I asked him curiously.

"I wanna introduce you to momma, but the Pharaoh said that I can't until he's done playing with you." He said with a pout. I tilted my head a bit and looked over at the Pharaoh, who just nodded. "It won't take long." He said and I nodded. "I'll meet you in the gardens then." I told Faud who nodded, smiling at me happily. He then held up his pinky finger towards me and wiggled it a bit. "I promise." I said with a small laugh and enclosed our pinkies together. He then hugged me tighter and jumped off of the bed, going over to the Pharaoh and gave him a hug. "Take good care of her!" he said with a frown and wagged his finger at the pharaoh. I found the sight quite cute and started laughing softly.

The Pharaoh nodded and ruffled the boy's hair. "I will." He promised. With that Faud nodded and happily ran out of the palace, and yelled back that the pharaoh better not play with me for too long. This caused the pharaoh and I to chuckle as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. This got me to become a bit suspicious as I sat up fully.

"What can I do for you pharaoh?" I asked, running a hand through my locks. He just smiled at me, his amethyst eyes sparkling, almost like that of a small child. "I would like it if you could join me for breakfast as well as join Shimon and myself so we may talk about last night." He said and I knew he was referring to the fact that I heard about my past the way that I did, and what happened to him and I at the temple. I frowned a bit and nodded. I moved the silk covers from my body and stood up.

"So then I am to believe that you were the one who brought me back to this room then." I said, watching as he nodded his head. "You fainted at the temple once, the vision, I believe, was finished." He explained, causing me to nod my head in understanding. "I see." I said, running a hand through my hair. I looked out the window, watching some birds fly through the sky. 'I'll be meeting my mother then when I go to Faud...' I thought, knowing that the Pharaoh was watching me.

"Are you sure you want to go through with that, with Faud?" he asked, seemingly knowing what I was thinking. "Yes, I doubt she would recognize me anyway." I said, turning back to him. He just nodded and turned around. "Follow me, I'll show you where the dining room is." He said, making me nod. "Alright." I said and started following him. After something to eat, I planned on washing up before talking about anything. The Pharaoh, as he led me around the palace, pointed a few things out to me, for me to know. It turns out that his chambers were down the hall, across from my own. 'For protection reasons.' He told me. The next place he pointed out was the scroll room, which I was free to look through at my own will. He pointed out a few other places, that I didn't really pay attention to, letting my thought drift back to the vision we saw last night.

"Pharaoh, do you think that, what we saw, will come true?" I asked him curiously. I watched him, noticing a pause in his step as I asked my question. He seemed to hesitate to answer, running a hand through his hair. "To be honest Sanura, I am unsure." He told me. "I was thinking of taking that to the counsel." I snorted at that, crossing my arms over my chest. "The counsel? You mean those who abuse their powers for their own greedy needs? I doubt they'd do anything about it." I spat.

Before I knew it, the pharaoh, spun on his heel, facing me. His face a mixture of annoyance, frustration, and a hint of anger. I didn't realize we were so close to the wall, until my back bumped into it. The Pharaoh and began walking, no, stalking towards me, trapping me between the wall and himself. "If you have a problem with those who I trust, I would suggest you hand over what belongs to be and be done with your business." He said, his amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. "Belong to you? You mean this armband, that my FATHER gave to me? I seriously think you are delusional pharaoh. I owe nothing of yours." I told him.

"You belong to me!" he exclaimed, gabbing my arm with the armband on it. "This eye represents it. This armband means that you belong to me. And as you belong to me, you will do as I say!" he said. Without thinking, and just acting out of reflex, my hand shot up, and a definite sounding smack was heard in the hallway. The pharaoh's eyes had widen as his head turned to the side from the force of my slap. With his grip slacked, I took my arm back. "How dare you!" I yelled at him, not noticing that the guardians had come over to see what was wrong. "How dare you act like you are mightier, when you, yourself are not!" I spat. "I was starting to think that you were at least a half decent person when you pull this crap?" I couldn't believe him.

"I do not belong to anyone. If you think that you can just put a claim on me like some common slave, think again! I am my own person, and if you think that I will just hand over my father's armband, think again. This was given to me, when I didn't even know who he was. He recognized me years ago when I came here, hearing him speak about the Pharaoh's death." I gripped my hands into fists as I spun around on my heel. I was not going to waste words on him. He didn't deserve it. I paused though, only having one more thing to say. "If you come to your senses, let me know. I will not fulfill my role in life knowing that I have to protect an ingrate such as yourself." I told him and left, wanting to find Faud.

When I found him, all of my annoyance seemed to drift away. I couldn't help but smile at him as I watched him trying to climb higher into the date tree. I walked over to him, standing underneath, in case he fell, which from what I could tell, he was about too. He reached for a branch, grabbing onto it then pulled himself up. This caused the branch to give out and break, making him yelp. I chuckled softly, and caught him, as he flushed in embarrassment.

"What were you trying to do Faud?" I asked, still laughing a bit. He looked up at me with a pout, and wrapped his arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. "You didn't see that Sanura!" He whined as I patted his head. "I was trying to get you a date, like you got one for me yesterday." He said embarrassed. I chuckled at him, picking a date for him, then held him up so he could get one for me. He smiled brightly at his and as soon as he got the date, I brought him down and he handed it to me. "Thank you Faud." I told him with a smile.

Once he was on the ground, he smiled at me, grasping my hand tightly. "I thought the Pharaoh was going to play with you... did something happen?" he asked, looking up at me. I looked away from him a bit and sighed. "The pharaoh wasn't playing fairly and got me upset. So I told him that I wouldn't talk to him until he started playing fairly." I told him.

Faud looked up at me, looking at me a bit. I could tell he was thinking about this hard. "But the Pharaoh is a nice man!" he insisted. "He showed me where you are staying and told me that I can come whenever I want to play with you. He told me that you were staying at the palace to help protect everyone..." he said lowering his head a bit. I picked Faud up into my arms and carried him over to a bench. "I know Faud, I won't be leaving though. I promised you that I would always be your friend. And I'm going to promise you something else. I will never, ever leave you. You're precious to me." I whispered to him, laying my head on his small shoulder.

I tightened my grip around him, and felt him do the same. "Sanura is my sister. Now and forever." He stated. This caused a few tears to prick my eyes. 'You don't know how true that really is young one...' I thought. "Why big sister crying?" Faud asked curiously. "Big sister just wants little brother to know, how much she cares for him, and how she wished she had found him sooner." I whispered to him. I don't know how long we stayed like that for, but soon Faud started squirming, and grabbed my hand, tugging on it. "Big sister can't be sad!" he declared, getting me to stand up and started pulling me away.

"Where are we going Faud?" I asked curiously, watching him with a tilted head. "I'm gonna introduce you to mama!" he grinned at me. He lead me to the temple of Amun, and I gazed at the statues. 'It's quite different than at night.' I thought as Faud opened the doors and led me down the corridor. We soon reached the main room. "See that big bowl there." He said pointing to the bowl that I had touched. "That's called the time bowl. It can only give two things of the future if the person who wants to know it, but they can only choose one of them." He explained.

"Who shows them the future?" I asked curiously. "Amun!" he said. "The oldest god of them all! The king of them all!" he said happily then led me down the right corridor. "This path leads to the bedrooms. Mama and mine room is near the end, next to the garden!" he told me. He was quite excited about this, and I couldn't help but smile at him. I was nervous to say the least, after all I was going to meet the woman who bore me and lost me, according to Shimon.

"Is Sanura scared?" Faud asked me, causing me to chuckle. "I am." I admitted to him, not feeling silly at all. He just smiled at me. "It was momma's idea. I told her all about you when I woke up. She immediately wanted to meet you!" he told me, and started skipping a bit. I smiled a bit, and nodded. "Okay then, let's go meet with your mamma." I said, causing Faud to let out a cheer.

_The pharaoh stood there, unable to process what had happened for a few minutes. His cheek stun, he knew that much for sure. He also felt guilty? Maybe sad even. He didn't know why he had gotten so mad in the first place. As his most trusted advisers surrounded him, he finally turned his head back slowly, looking at the empty spot where the woman had occupied moments ago. He slowly lifted his hand to cheek, wincing at how tender it was. _

"_My Pharaoh, are you alright?" he heard Karim, the wielder of the scales ask. Not looking at the man, he furrowed his brows a bit before answering. "I am fine..." he said frowning. "My Pharaoh, what of the girl?" Isis asked in concern of their well being. "She's gone." He answered, frowning more. "To find Faud... her... brother." He added and turned around facing his advisers. "Do not worry about me, my friends, I am fine." He said and looked down the hall where he knew she left._

"_My pharaoh, I'm sure things will come in time. You must remember, young Sanura, is use to being on her own and being her own person. She has discovered a lot since coming here yesterday." Shimon said, always the one who knew what to do. The old priest turned to the other and started shooing them away. "The pharaoh is fine, now go back to your posts. Isis and I will talk to him and make sure he's fine." With great reluctance of them, all of them left, except for Mahad. "I will not leave the pharaoh's side." He stated. The pharaoh nodded, not wanting his friend to be left out. "That's fine then. We'll explain everything about Sanura." He said with a nod._

"_There is no need Pharaoh. I can see Akin in her spirit, and Jamila in her strength. I can only guess from there." The millennium ring bearer stated. The four of them then walked towards the gardens, and heard the voice, which the pharaoh recognized as Faud. "So they're still here..."the Pharaoh murmured, for once, unsure what he should do. Before they could walk further, Faud's voice rang out._

"But the Pharaoh is a nice man!" he insisted. "He showed me where you are staying and told me that I can come whenever I want to play with you. He told me that you were staying at the palace to help protect everyone..." Soon the young boys voice faded and the four of them looked at one another. They were silent for a bit before Mahad spoke. "It seems that she has her reason to stay now. If not to protect you pharaoh, then to protect her family."

The pharaoh stared where the voice was, and heard footsteps start to fade, Sanura and Faud were leaving now. Probably to see Jamila. "When was the last time we visited Jamila?" the pharaoh asked curiously. "It has been more than one round of the moons." Shimon said and started to smile. "Then should we not go and see how she is fairing? I'm sure she would have a splendid time." Isis agreed with a nod. Mahad sighed and shook his head at the three. He knew Shimon and Isis had other plans, ones for his friend and the summoner.

But he couldn't but smirk a bit. The summoner was quaint, but she held a fiery temper that could put anyone down in their place. Just as she had his best friend and couldn't help but think one thing.

'Maybe she could bring him back down to earth...'


	10. Chapter 10

Walking down the corridor, I couldn't help but think about what Jamila wanted. I wondered what she was like, and why she wanted to see me. As Faud pulled me further into the corridor, and closer to Jamila, the more I thought about my mother. Would she believe that I was daughter? Would she tell Faud that I am his actual sister? What would I say to her? What will I do once I've met her? All these questions came to me like a stone wall and all too soon, Faud announced that we were there. We stood in front f the door while Faud jumped happily.

"See we're here!" he chirped and knocked on the door a bit. "Mama, I'm back with Sanura!" he called before opening the door with one hand, and gripped mine with the other. "Faud?" A soft called out from the dark room. Smiling brightly, Faud pulled me inside more, going over to the shadow near the window. Turning to us, I met the eyes of a woman with black hair and jade eyes. She was slim, with faded skin. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as I gazed upon my mother as she gazed upon me, her eyes wide in surprise, and her mouth slightly agape.

Jamila stood up from her chair, taking a few steps toward us. I felt Faud's grip on my hand strengthen, causing me to frown as I picked the boy up into my arms. Once Jamila was a few feet away from us, she placed a hand over her mouth. "It really is you Sanura... just like Akin said..." She whispered, and I could see tears start collect in her eyes. I felt Faud grip around me, his head near my ear.

"Mama says that she knows you. Says that long time ago you were part of family..." he whispered to me as Jamila hesitantly came closer to us. "Is it true?" he asked, almost pleadingly. I closed my eyes a bit and nodded. "That... is what a lot of people are saying Faud." I said softly. Faud looked at me a bit and nodded with a smile before turning to his mother, who was now staring at my arm, where Akin's, my father's armband rested. I turned to Jamila, looking her straight into her jade eyes with my emerald ones.

"You are your father's child after all. Even after being taken from us... you've grown into a beautiful woman." Jamila said, gently running a hand down my face gently. I moved my face away from her, taking a step back and looking away from her. "So then, everything is true." I whispered. "I was taken from you as a babe, trained to my destiny and am now am residing here to fulfil it." I said and let out a sigh. This caused Faud to take my face into his hands and made me look at him. I noticed the look of sadness on his face as he stared at me, his big eyes pleading me to not go.

"Don't go like papa did sister. Please don't go." He whispered and I saw the fear that he held deep within him. I held Faud close to me, letting his we my shoulder. "I won't be going anywhere Faud, I promise you." I whispered to him. This caused Faud to let out a cheer, hugging me tightly, he kept repeating how he was so happy to know that he had a real sister. I couldn't help but smile at him as I then turned to my mother and nodded towards her. "I won't be leaving, not at all." I told her in a soft voice. She nodded to me with a soft smile on her face, but before she could say anything, a knock sounded on the door.

The three of us looked at the door quizzedly. I made room as Jamila went over to the door, opening the door. Imagine our surprise when we saw the Pharaoh, Shimon, and two of the guardians, one I recognized as Isis. Shimon smiled at Jamila, giving a small wave. It was then that I noticed that Faud was fast asleep in my arms.

"Jamila, how are you today?" Shimon asked, as the four of them came into the room. Jamila smiled a bit and nodded. "I am fine Shimon. My Pharaoh, Lady, Isis, Master Mahad, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked, going back to the chair near the window. I walked over to the bed sitting down on it with Faud in my lap. The Pharaoh scratched his cheek a bit sheepishly. "Isis and Shimon decided that we needed to visit you after not being here for a few months already." Mahad explained as everyone became comfortable in the room.

Shimon and Isis found some more two more chairs and were sitting near Jamila while Mahad stood near the door. The only other place left to sit, was on the bed next to me, to which I made reluctant room for the Pharaoh, after getting a disapproving look from Jamila. I laid Faud down on the bed, which ended up with his head on my lap and his feet on the Pharaoh's lap. I had to chuckled a little to myself, if I had to guess, I would say that Faud was up for hours before he came to visit me that morning.

"He must be tired." I heard the Pharaoh muse as he gazed down at the child. I nodded, with a bit of a smile as I moved some hair away from Faud's face. Shimon and Isis were talking to Jamila, catching up on things and Mahad was looking out of the window. "He was probably up early this morning." I said softly, not looking at the Pharaoh, as he nodded agreeing with me. We were then silent, lost in both of our thoughts.

We missed the looks that the others were giving us. I looked down at Faud, and heard him sigh a bit against my lap, a content smile playing on his lips. I stroked his hair gently before turning to look at the Pharaoh, knowing that it was best that I apologize for my actions earlier on. I was surprised though when I saw that the Pharaoh was watching me a bit, and since he knew he was caught, he just gave me a small smile and a slight nod of his head.

"I'm sorry about earlier Pharaoh." I said softly, turning away to look back down at my brother. I heard the Pharaoh shift a bit next to me, feeling the bed shift as well. "It is alright Sanura. I'm sure you had your reasons for lashing out like that. I must apologise as well. I never meant to make you feel like an object." He said quietly. I looked at him, noticing that he was sitting closer to me than before and nodded, forgiving him. The then took my arm in his own, this time gently, looking over at the faint marks that his hands made earlier.

"I am sorry about that..." he said quietly, his eyes lowering a bit. I shook my head at him. "It is fine Pharaoh, you felt threatened by what I had said. So you acted the way that you were suppose to. No not feel guilty about your actions Pharaoh. It's not like I would not be able to handle it." I told him. This caused him to smile a bit and nod. "You were brave to tell a Pharaoh something such as that." He told me, causing to give him a weak smirk of amusement.

The day soon went by all too soon. The seven of us stayed at Jamila's home the entire afternoon, just chatting with one another. I was starting to feel comfortable with these people and it was there that I decided that I would try a bit more to accept my faith, and my new found family. I told myself that I would visit Jamila often, and learn more about her and my father. I also promised myself that I would always look after Faud, and become his protector. Jamila saw us to the door with Faud whining about wanting to come with me. She disagreed saying that she didn't want him to bother me, to which I told her that I would love it if he came along, since all we were doing was going back to the palace to eat and discuss a few things.

She reluctantly agreed, and Faud jumped and cheered for joy as he ran over me, taking my hand into his own. I looked over to the Pharaoh, seeing if it was alright. He nodded to me and I nodded back in silent thanks. With that, we left the temple of Amun and headed back towards the palace. I was walking beside Mahad with Faud right next to me behind us were Isis and Shimon who were talking about something. The Pharaoh was leading the way, in front of us, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"It is nice to know that you have decided to stay." I heard Mahad say quietly, causing me to look up at the male with a slightly tilted head. "What do you mean by that Master Mahad?" I asked curiously. He turned to me and smiled a bit. "We heard you and your brother earlier today, after the incident in the hallway. The Pharaoh looked worriedly for a moment, I believe that he was afraid of you leaving." He told me. "But after hearing your brother, he began to relax a bit." He added, causing me to nod.

I looked down at my brother, and couldn't help but smile a bit. "I suppose, it's because I've found the family that I've always been searching for and the purpose for all of my training." I said before looking up at him. He smiled at me and nodded, accepting that answer.

They were passing some pots when someone jumped out of one of them and latched onto the Pharaoh. She had long brown hair, big brown eyes and was dressed in a tanned dress and hat. Mahad and I stared at the girl, before we heard laughing coming from my brother, which me starting to laugh quietly. Mahad let out a heavy sigh as he walked over to the girl and the pharaoh. "Mana, what are you doing?" he asked with a frown. The girl looked at Mahad and pouted at him.

"I wanted to see the Pharaoh!" she said, unhooking herself from the surprised male. I couldn't help but smirk a bit and turned to look at Isis and Shimon, to inquire who she was, but they weren't there anymore. I stood back a bit and notice that Faud wasn't with me, and I could only expect that Shimon and Isis took him to show him around.

I stepped back a bit, seeing how close they were to each other. I decided that I would sneak away before I was noticed and continued to back away from the friends, letting them have time with each other. Apparently, I wasn't very settle, as the girl noticed me and hopped over to me, standing closer than I would have liked. She stared at me in the eyes with a curious expression on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked curiously. "My name is Sanura." I told her unsure of what her reaction would be. She smiled at me brightly and the next thing I knew, I had fallen backwards, the girl's arms around me hugging him. Mahad let out a sigh as he walked over to us. "Mana, you're going to suffocate Sanura like that." He scolded shaking his head. Mana let out an 'oops' as she jumped back, apologizing wildly at him. The Pharaoh walked over to me and offered me his hand, which I took without much thought. As soon as I was standing, I started dusting myself off, casting a weary look towards the girl. She had caught me off guard, something that didn't happen often and something that I didn't want to happen again.

"Are you alright Sanura?" The pharaoh asked me quietly. I turned to him, seeing that he was close by still. I nodded my head as I casted a glance over to Mahad and Mana. "Yes pharaoh, I'm fine. I was just caught off guard is all." I told him quietly. I saw him smile at that and nod, apparently glad at that. "Good, here let me properly introduce you two." He said with a slight smile.

The girl, Mana had calmed down and was standing beside the Pharaoh and Mahad happily. The pharaoh looked over at Mana a bit. "Mana, this is Sanura, she's the guardian summoner." He said. Mana beamed at me happily, and waved energetically at me, making me wave slightly at her. "Sanura, this is Mana, magician in training and one of my oldest friends." He said. I nodded at this, still feeling uncomfortable around the energetic girl. "It's nice to meet you Mana, but I am afraid that I must be going. There are some things I need to do." I said curtly and left.

I let out a sigh when I was far away from the trio. I looked at my side seeing Chaos next to me. "Please don't look at me like that..." I mumbled, looking at the ground. Chaos didn't say anything as we walked, he was still giving me the look, making me roll my eyes at him. "What am I suppose to do? They've been friends for years. It's not right for me to suddenly barge into their lives like that." I told him. "You could make friends though." He told me, crossing his arms a bit. "You know that easier said than done." I replied. I decided to explore the palace a bit before I went to rest.

_The pharaoh sighed as he watched Sanura walk away. Mana looked worried and turned to her two best friends. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked worryingly. Mahad shook his head, smiling gently at her. "No Mana, you didn't. I think Sanura is just confused about a few things right now. She had just met her mother that she never knew and isn't yet use to life in the palace yet. Don't worry she'll come around soon." He said, placing a hand on Mana's shoulder. She nodded her head, watching the summoner walk away._

_The pharaoh smiled at his friends before looking up at the sky. "I'm afraid that I must cut this get together short as well. Seto would like to run over a few things with me before Ra sets." He said with a heavy sigh. 'That and I would like to make sure Sanura is alright.' He thought. Once he saw his friends nod, he waved them fair well and walked into his palace, searching out either Seto or Sanura. He found the summoner first and smiled a bit, watching her take in the palace. _

"_You know, all of the pharaohs from my family have lived here. It's said that this temple has been around since the age of the gods." He said, watching as she glanced over at him. "Really? Then I wonder how long my family have been serving yours." She said quietly, her hand covering the armband lightly. "Probably for the last ten generations." He mused, standing beside her. "At least." She added quietly and turned. _

"_Forgive me, Pharaoh, but I must get going." She said and walked down the hall, her guardian spirit appearing beside her. The pharaoh couldn't help but watch her as she left. 'It shall definitely be interesting to see how everything turns out in the end.' He thought with a bit of a smirk as he walked down the opposite hall, looking for his advisor._


	11. Author Notice

To everyone who has been reading _**Ancient Ways**_, I would just like to say that it is being rewritten/severely edited right now. The new story is called _**Ancient Ways and Ancient Memories**_. It will still be in the same format as _**Ancient Ways**_, but it will be:

1: Better written

2: Have more details

3: Won't jump around

4: Make sense

5: Will run smoother

6: Not rush

I would just like to thank everyone for their time and their patience. I also hope you will continue to support my writing and not mind that I 'restarted' _**Ancient Ways**_ as a different story. Thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy the renewed _**Ancient Ways**_as _**Ancient Ways and Ancient Memories**_.

I hope you all enjoy!

-_**Fox's Rose**_


End file.
